newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Fox
Megan Denise Fox (born May 16, 1986) is an American actress and model. She began her acting career in 2001, with several minor television and film roles, and played a regular role on the Hope & Faith television sitcom. She portrayed Reagan Lucas on New Girl. Early Career At 15, Fox made her acting debut in the 2001 film Holiday in the Sun, as spoiled heiress Brianna Wallace and rival of Alex Stewart (Ashley Olsen), which was released direct-to-DVD on November 20, 2001. In the next several years she guest-starred on What I Like About You and Two and a Half Men, as well as being an uncredited extra in Bad Boys II (2003). In 2004, she made her film debut in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen co-starring opposite Lindsay Lohan, playing the supporting role of Carla Santini, a rival of Lola (Lohan). Fox was also cast in a regular role on the ABC sitcom Hope & Faith, in which she portrayed Sydney Shanowski, replacing Nicole Paggi. Fox appeared in seasons 2 to 3, until the show was cancelled by ABC in May 2006. In 2007, Fox won the lead female role of Mikaela Banes in the 2007 live-action film Transformers, based on the toy and cartoon saga of the same name. Fox played the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character Sam Witwicky. Fox was nominated for an MTV Movie Award in the category of "Breakthrough Performance", and was also nominated for three Teen Choice Awards. Fox had signed on for two more Transformers sequels. Fox reprised her role as Mikaela Banes in the Transformer sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Later Career In 2009, Fox had her first lead role since the Transformers series; she portrayed the title character in Jennifer's Body, written by Academy Award-winning screenwriter Diablo Cody. In April 2009, she began filming Jonah Hex, in which she portrayed Leila, a gun-wielding beauty and Jonah Hex's (Josh Brolin) love interest. The film was released on June 18, 2010. In March 2009, Variety reported that Fox was set to star as the lead role of Aspen Matthews in the film adaptation of the comic book Fathom which she will also co-produce with Brian Austin Green. Fox appeared with Dominic Monaghan in the music video for Eminem and Rihanna's single "Love the Way You Lie". In 2012, she appeared briefly in Sacha Baron Cohen's comedy The Dictator and had a featured role in Judd Apatow's comedy This Is 40. She was the voice of Lois Lane in the film Robot Chicken DC Comics Special, an episode of the television comedy series Robot Chicken, and it aired as a one-off special during Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on September 9, 2012. In January 2013, Fox was featured in a Brazilian television commercial for Brahma beer. In February 2013, Fox set aside her differences with her former director Michael Bay and worked again with him on his reboot of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014). In October 2014, Fox was cast as the female lead in James Franco's film adaptation of Zeroville. Personal Life Fox began dating actor Brian Austin Green in 2004, after meeting on the set of Hope & Faith; she was 18 years old, while he was 30. They became engaged in November 2006. In February 2009, it was reported that they had ended their engagement, before becoming engaged again on June 1, 2010. That same year, Fox was targeted by a group of fashion-motivated criminals known as "The Bling Ring", who robbed Green's home because she was living with him. Fox stated that she and Green had been continuously engaged since 2006. The couple married on June 24, 2010 in a private ceremony at the Four Seasons Resort on Maui. They have two sons: Noah Shannon Green (born September 27, 2012) and Bodhi Ransom Green (born February 12, 2014). Through her marriage, Fox is also a stepmother to Green's son Kassius (born March 2002), from his past relationship with actress Vanessa Marcil. Fox filed for divorce on August 21, 2015, a few days after the couple announced their separation. Category:Cast